


sesuReQUEST Prompts (Papby/Papysansby flavors)

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Series: Tumblr Requests and Prompts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Chapter 7 is Non-con, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ships in title, Tags In Each Chapter, Threesome - M/M/M, Underswap Grillby named Swirlby, underfell Grillby named Fellby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: This is the Papby/Papysansby shipping work!





	1. Underfell!Papysansby - "Just Shut Up and Kiss Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Below are links to the other Prompt Works:  
> [ Sanscest Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693895/chapters/33953487)  
> [ Papcest Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693454/chapters/33952071)  
> [ Fontcest Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693337/chapters/33951684)  
> [ MISC Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693616/chapters/33952551)  
>  

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge walks in on his boyfriends having fun without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weldlys asked: [ **16\. “Just shut up and kiss me” with Underfell papysansby? Please?** ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165397308100/16-just-shut-up-and-kiss-me-with-underfell) from this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165375744620/writing-prompts)
> 
> Pairing: Underfell!Papysansby (Papyrus x Sans x Grillby)
> 
> Tags: Cunnilingus

“SANS! What are you doing?!”

Edge frowned at the display in front of him, disgusted. He had walked into the bar to see Red lying on his back on the countertop, legs spread and completely nude. Red gave him a shit-eating grin as he looked over his shoulder at him, eyes lidded.

“uhhhh…what does it look like boss?”

“It looks like you’re ruining Grillby’s clean counter with your filth,” Edge growled, hanging his coat up by the door. “Where is he anyway?”

A purple head popped up from between Red’s legs, flames crackling as he waved to Edge.

“Fellby?! You too?” Edge rushed to the windows, pulling the blinds closed to shield the rest of Snowdin from the brazen display as the two continued behind him. He rubbed his temples as Red moaned behind him. Couldn’t they have waited ten minutes before fucking without him? He could’ve put down a towel, or something. It’s like they didn’t even care that people ate there!

He turned around and stalked over to the counter, pulling out a chair as he watched the two of them. Fellby was tongue deep in Red’s pussy, thrusting his appendage in and out as he gripped Red’s femurs like his life depended on it. Red seemed to love it, based on the moans slipping out from between his hands.

Edge softened, his anger dissipating as he watched the two of them. He loved seeing his brother like this, unraveling and completely at the mercy of someone else as he watched. Fellby was a new edition to their relationship, but the two of them got along well enough; he was an excellent cook whose skills rivaled Edge’s own, and he cared a lot about his appearance, much like Edge did as well. The main thing they had in common was Red though; both of them loved to spoil and pamper him.

“Brother, why are you covering your mouth? You know that I love to hear your voice,” Edge said softly, coaxing his hands away and bringing them to his teeth, kissing them.

“a-ah, boss!” Red cried, skull flushing his namesake at the gentle touch. Prying his hands from Edge’s, Red wrapped his arms around Edge’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. He ran his tongue over Edge’s teeth, asking for entrance. Edge opened his mouth, content to let Red explore his mouth as he rubbed the underside of the smaller skeleton’s ribs. Between Edge and Fellby’s ministrations, Red came quickly, squirting ectoplasm onto the fire elemental’s tongue and face.

“f-fuck, sorry fellbz.”

“…..It’s okay, I quite enjoyed myself. It’s a shame that Papyrus will have to get my sloppy seconds,” Fellby smirked, making eye contact with Edge as he licked his mouth.

Edge scoffed, ignoring the power play as he leaned forward to grab him by his tie and pull him close. “ **Just shut up and kiss me**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	2. Undertale!Papyrus/Underfell!Grillby - "I Could Hold You Forever"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellby and Papyrus have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> overdoseofadrenaline asked: [ **40!!!!! (From the drabble meme)** ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165412405770/40-from-the-drabble-meme) and further clarified Classic Papyrus x Fellby from this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165375744620/writing-prompts)
> 
> Pairing: Papby (Papyrus x Underfell!Grillby)
> 
> Tags: Talk of abuse, abusive relationships, unhealthy coping mechanisms, underfell!grillby called Fellby

Fellby glanced down over the rim of his sunglasses as he took in the newcomer at the counter. It was Papyrus; well, the other one (Pap, he had to remind himself constantly). Was this the third time he’s been there this week? The fourth? This has been happening way too often lately, but Fellby wasn’t sure what to do. Pap’s head was down and his elbows propped up on the table, staring at the dark screen of his phone.

“……Your usual?” He asked, exaggerating the harsh tones of his voice to differentiate himself from the other one.

Pap looked up, observing the flame elemental before nodding, forcing a smile to his face. “That would be lovely, thank you.”

Lovely, Fellby thought bitterly as he went through the motions of preparing a strong drink for the other worlder. It would be lovely if his alternate self stopped driving this skeleton all the way to his bar to drink so often; melancholy definitely did not suit him.

He remembered the first time he met Pap; it had been a few months ago when he and his brother accidentally fell into his bar, literally. After avoiding an almost bloodbath, the two told Fellby how they were from a different universe, where it was almost the same but friendlier than his own. He had instantly felt drawn to the taller skeleton; the way he gestured as he talked and smiled like he didn’t have a care in the world instantly reminded Fellby of the way his universe used to be before the king went mad.

The two left that day, and Fellby didn’t expect to see them ever again, but to his surprise, Pap came back the next week, and after a few drinks had started to unload his troubles. Apparently, Pap was dating Fellby’s counterpart in his universe, Grillby, and at first, their relationship had been great. They were the perfect couple; going on frequent dates, proclaiming their love in public, all the things Fellby figured he would do if his Underground was as nice as Pap’s was.

However, it had seemed that Grillby had become cold and distant as of late; he started working at his restaurant longer, he didn’t profess his love as much, and their dates became more and more sparse. Fellby had listened intently to Pap that day, as was his unofficial job, and as the skeleton broke down he patted him on the back and offered a few words of wisdom, promising that things would get better. He knew that even if he went through a rough patch or two, he’d eventually get back to normal, and the same thing should’ve applied to his nicer counterpart.

It had been a few months since then, and the situation had only gotten worse. Fellby frowned as he sat the drink in front of Pap, subtly waving the rest of his patrons out to give them privacy. Paps thanked him, and slowly drank until it was only the two of them left in the bar.

Fellby walked to the front and locked the door, switching the sign to closed before heading back and slipping into the seat beside Pap. “……What did he do this time?” He asked.

Pap lowered his signature scarf, displaying a dark orange bruise on his neck. “We…got into an argument. It wasn’t even anything important, but…he started yelling and throwing things. I tried to offer a hug since the Great Papyrus is the best at hugs but…” He tapered off, looking into his glass, forlorn. They sat like that for a few moments, Pap looking into his glass and Fellby getting increasingly furious with his counterpart. How could he harm this beautiful beacon of light?

“It must’ve been my fault,” Pap breathed. “If only I was better, he wouldn’t get like this. Maybe if I try harder, he’ll get better.”

“……Pap, you need to leave him.” Fellby reasoned, hands twitching. He wanted to scream, to march over to Grillby and beat some sense into him. No one deserved this, especially Pap. “It’s just going to get worse and worse.”

Pap sighed, turning to Fellby. “You know I can’t do that. It’s a Papyrus thing, we always believe in the best of people, and I…still believe in him. I just have to change my approach, I’m sure I can reach him if I try.” He looked down, suddenly bashful. “However, do you mind if I ask you for a hug? Just so I can remember what I’m fighting for again?” Fellby quickly embraced the skeleton, pulling him close to his chest. Pap shook in the hold, tears escaping his eyes and staining Fellby’s shirt as he finally let down his guard. They sat like that for a while, Fellby holding him tight, brushing his fingers under Pap’s sockets to evaporate the tears.

Finally, Pap nudged Fellby slightly to open his arms. “Thank you, Fellby. I really appreciate all of this.”

Fellby reluctantly let him go. “……You know, I could hold you forever, just like that. It’s not like he knows how to get to this universe. You could just stay here with me.”

Getting to his feet, Pap nodded. “I could, and so much of me wants to, but-” He looked up at Fellby, face stained orange from his tears as he smiled sadly-”You know I can’t.” Fellby gritted his teeth; he knew, and yet still…

Sighing, Fellby led him to the front, unlocking the door. “……I’m always here when you need me.”

“I know, thank you, Fellby. Hopefully, this will be the last time we see each other.” Papyrus adjusted his scarf, and with a wave, he left the bar.

Fellby watched him until he was gone, and then turned around, punching the table beside him. He knew it was only a matter of time until Pap came back, and he hated that he wanted to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	3. Papby - "Kiss Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local fire man takes skeleton hunk on a carnival date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysteryfic!Anon asked: [ **Mystery here! Can we get 48 with whichever thing pops into your head first?** ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165416577760/mystery-here-can-we-get-48-with-which-ever-thing) from this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165375744620/writing-prompts)
> 
> I felt really bad after the last prompt so I wanted to redeem myself with some cute papby fluff
> 
> Pairing: Papby (Grillby x Papyrus)
> 
> Tags: First date fluff, Carnival fun, making the best of a bad situation, Papyrus is so cute <3

The two of them had met at a mixer, something Asgore threw monthly as a way for single monsters to meet other single monsters. Asgore had been asking Grillby to come to one since they finally got acclimated to surface life, but Grillby figured he didn’t need to embarrass himself going to one of those; he’d eventually find the monster of his dreams. He just had to wait. Well, he waited about 3 years until finally cracking and accepting the invite, much to Asgore’s pleasure. When he stepped inside the room, he had immediately been tackled by a tall skeleton, who Grillby distantly remembered as being Sans’ brother.

Apparently, Papyrus had been having little luck in the love department himself, which Grillby found odd. He was a good-looking monster; tall, thin, and very friendly. How could he not find a date? Grillby had expressed this to him, which made the skeleton laugh.

_“People just seem to be intimidated by the Great Papyrus,”_  He had said, and the forlorn look on his face made Grillby decide right then and there to take him on a date. He frantically googled where to take him, and luckily for him, there happened to be a night carnival nearby.

As they walked around, taking in the festivities, Grillby figured it was time to implement Operation: Woo the Skeleton. He kept a keen eye on Papyrus as they wandered, and noticed him looking at a fluffy pink bunny stuffed animal at one of the carnival stands. Jackpot. Wanting to show off his prowess and impress Papyrus, Grillby led them over to the game. The human manning the stand handed him a cork rifle and explained to him the rules of the game; knock over a bottle on a shelf and get that prize. Grillby focused on the bottles of the other side of the table, and found the shelf that had been labeled with ‘Stuffed Animal Prize’. He cocked the gun, aimed at one of the bottles on the shelf and fired, just narrowly missing the bottle.

Grillby tried twice more, and while on his last attempt the cork actually connected with the bottle, it didn’t fall, much to his dissatisfaction.

“It’s okay, Grillby, I don’t need it anyway,” Papyrus soothed, dragging him away from the stand. “How about some cotton candy?”

Not trusting his voice, Grillby nodded, blushing as Papyrus held his arm close to his ribs. Heading to the food area of the carnival, Papyrus decided after looking around that he wanted to try cotton candy, and Grillby, ever the gentleman, figured he would get the treat for him. Good dates did that right?

He bought the cotton candy from the stand, and as he walked back to where Papyrus was waiting for him, he noticed that the delicacy was getting…smaller. Was it supposed to do that? By the time he reached the skeleton, it had evaporated, leaving behind the plastic handle.

Grillby had wanted the date to go perfectly but, somehow everything was going awfully.

He had failed at winning a stuffed animal for him AND managed to melt Papyrus’ cotton candy before he could even taste it! He was starting to get depressed, ready to call the date off when Papyrus stood up with a scream.

“GRILLBY WE HAVE TO GO ON THAT!”

Alarmed, Grillby could only nod as Papyrus dragged the fire elemental to a large circular ride, which if he recalled correctly was called a ‘Ferris Wheel’. The line was short, so they were instantly shepherded into one of the carts, and with a slam and a wave from the worker, the cart started to lazily rise up into the air. After a few times of starting and stopping so others could get on and off, the cart reached the apex of the ride before coming to a sudden stop.

“Sorry folks, it looks like the ride is stuck.” A chipper male voice boomed from below. “Sit tight while we get engineering over here, and we’ll get you out of there in a jiffy!”

Seriously? Grillby moaned, cursing his luck as he let his head fall into his hands. This was awful, everything was awful. Papyrus was going to hate him, and never go out with him again, and he’ll be stuck a lonely bachelor forever, and-

Hands gripped the side of his face and pulled him out of his thoughts, making him look up into Papyrus eyelights. He had a calm smile on his face as he regarded Grillby warmly.

“ **Kiss me** ,” Papyrus demanded, tapping a finger to his mandible. Grillby cocked his head, confused, before leaning forward and pressing his mouth to Papyrus’ jaw timidly. A flash went off, and Grillby opened his eyes to see Papyrus pulling his arm down, phone in hand.

“…Did we just take a selfie?” Grillby asked. Papyrus looked up from tapping on his phone as his grin widened.

“Yep! How are we supposed to show our friends how much fun we’re having if we don’t commemorate the moment?”

Grillby leaned against Papyrus, watching him add an unnecessary amount of internet stickers to the picture, before adding the caption _‘The Great Papyrus and his great date are on the Ferris Wheel!'_

“...How could you be having fun? Nothing on this date is going well,” Grillby said, depression creeping under his flames. 

Papyrus put a finger to his chin in thought. “It’s true that there have been a few mishaps here and there. However, I’d consider this date to be a success, since I’m here with you!”

_ God how was this skeleton so cute? _ Blushing bright blue, Grillby looked away, embarrassed. Crazy as it was to admit it, Grillby already knew he was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	4. Underfell!Papyrus/Underswap!Grillby - "Why Are You Looking at Me Like That?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Edge keep finding himself in these situations? Find out next week on Dragonball Z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> overdoseofadrenaline asked: [ **35 from the prompt meme ♡ paring: Edge x Swirlby (after reading "a sweet treat" I love Swirlby with my life)** ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165427318985/35-from-the-prompt-meme-paring-edge-x-swirlby) from this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165375744620/writing-prompts)
> 
> I really really love Swirlby let me tell you. You might enjoy this prompt more if you've read [ A Sweet Treat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11907717) since it borrows background from that. A quick TL:DR is Swirlby’s a massive sub and dubcon’ed Edge into fucking him, but Edge realized he was totes into it. 
> 
> Pairing: Papby (Underfell!Papyrus x Underswap!Grillby) Edge/Swirlby, Dom/Sub mentions and protrayals
> 
> TW: Choking Kink, Edge not remembering names of guys he's fucked,

Edge was irritated. Somehow, yet again, he ended up in this stupid universe looking for Red, AGAIN. If that wasn’t the icing on the fucking shit cake that was his life, he also ran into  _that man_. The flame elemental, what the fuck was his name, Swirlboi?

In any case, as soon as Edge had seen him he summoned a bone weapon, ready to dust him before he could hypnotize him when the Night Light put up his hands in a placating gesture. Apparently, he had wanted to apologize for the way he treated Edge last time, and so he invited Edge over to his house for tea and biscuits. Edge should’ve said no, but instead he ended up following the Lamp to his home.

Now he was there, sitting on his couch, and it could’ve actually been pleasant if he would Stop. Fucking. Staring. At. Him.

“ **Why are you looking at me like that?**!” Edge snapped finally, quivering slightly. It wasn’t that he was scared per say, since the Great and Terrible Papyrus doesn’t get SCARED, but he was slightly unnerved. To his displeasure, the Sun Lamp only giggled, the very tips of his open mouth visible over his tea cup.

“Oh, no reason~ Just remembering the last time we were together.” Swirlguy mused. “You were so hot~”

Edge averted his eyes, blush on his cheeks rising. He didn’t want to admit it but, he couldn’t stop thinking about their time together either. Even though the man was crazy as all hell, Edge had never had such a good sub in his entire life. All the monsters he fucked back in his own universe never let their guard down, so it was always a power struggle to top. However, Swirlbro was different; he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Edge was his master, his ruler, and most importantly, his daddy. Dammit, just thinking about it made him hard.  _Okay Edge, be cool, keep your composure_. Straightening up in his seat, Edge crossed his legs, hiding his erection.

“Was I? Why don’t you refresh my memory?” Edge demanded, smirking. The fire elemental started, looking over at Edge in alarm quickly, before relaxing. He took one last sip of tea before placing the cup on the counter. Sliding to the floor, Swirlby (That was it!) crawled over to Edge and rested his arms on top of his legs, much to Edge’s surprise. This wasn’t what he figured would happen, but Edge was curious to see what would happen next.

That’s why he didn’t stop the fire elemental from parting his legs and rubbing his warm, flaming hands over his leather pants, exploring higher and higher until he reached the skeleton’s hands. He gingerly took the cup from Edge’s hands, turning it until his mouth hovered over the part that Edge used. Staring right into Edge’s eyelights, Swirlby ran his tongue over the spot, bathing it with his saliva before downing the rest of the tea. When he was done, he placed the teacup on the floor and pulled Edge’s hands forward to his throat.

“Where do I begin~” Swirlby sang, gently pressing Edge’s phalanges into his throat. “You knew exactly how to put me in my place when I misbehaved, for one~”

Edge gulped, despite not needing air, as his cock twitched violently, making his tight pants feel all the more tighter. This man was seriously going to be the death of him. Edge didn’t even know he had a choking kink until Swirlby had come along! Tightening his hold around the other’s neck, he increased the pressure, pulling Swirlby up until they were eye to eye. “You’re such a brat, you know that? What should I do with you?” Edge growled.

The fire elemental smiled back as he opened his mouth to pant. “A-ah, please~ punish me, Daddy~”

Pulling Swirlby into a bruising kiss, he figured punishing him was exactly what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	5. Underfell!Papyrus/Underswap!Grillby & Underswap!Papyrus - Cuckolding kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrapped Kinktober idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a really small [ drabble ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165572226690/i-am-screaming-eternally) a while back for Sinsandlustzone to thank them for giving me my first ko-fi, and I was planning to do the kink for kinktober Day 5 before going with Body Swap. Figured I should put it here :P
> 
> TW: Daddy Kink, Cuckolding, humiliation

Stretch groaned, struggling to free his arms as he watched the two in front of him. Swirlby, his boyfriend, was currently kneeling naked in front of his on-again-off-again friend, Edge, stroking his cock as he licked his way down Edge’s iliac crest. That should be him there getting serviced but…well, maybe if he didn’t fall asleep under Swirlby for the third time that week, this whole thing could’ve been avoided. Feeling his cock harden underneath him from watching the two, Stretch thrust his hips into the air, trying to get some sort of relief. Edge looked over at him, smirk on his face as he placed a hand on Swirlby’s head, pulling him onto his cock.

“Wow Stretch, NOW you want to get into the mood after this poor slut has been thirsting for it all day?” Edge sneered, sighing as the other worked his mouth over the magic, slurping loudly. “Ahhh his mouth is so exquisite but…I know what’s even better.” Pulling Swirlby away from his length, Edge wasted no time in effortlessly lifting the lithe fire elemental and skewering him on his dick, facing him towards Stretch. Swirlby made eye contact with Stretch as he moaned loudly, rutting himself against the intrusion to push it deeper in.

“AH~ Daddy!” Swirlby screamed, reaching behind to latch onto Edge as the skeleton began to thrust into him.

“That’s right, tell Stretch who fucks you silly.”

“You, Daddy! Ahh you fuck my ass so good~!”

Stretch cursed, blushing hard as he watched them continue. This mother fucker was doing this just to demean him… _but fuck if it wasn’t hot as hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	6. Reborntale!Papby Reincarnation AU with Pining Trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Reborntale) Papyrus goes on his weekly excursion to one of the nearby mortal towns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megalotrashy Asked: [ **'16 P ? ;) <3' **](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/167072761750/16-p-3) From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/166960968380/sesurescue-themanicmagician-supercalvin)
> 
> Pairing: Classic!Papby (Angel!Papyrus x Mortal!Grillby)
> 
> Tags: sad feels, innocent!papyrus

“ARE YOU GOING TO BE OKAY WHILE I’M GONE?” Papyrus asked Sans.

“yea paps, go do your stuff,” the demon yawned, waving him off.

Papyrus turned around to wave once more before taking to the air, flying off in a familiar direction. It was the day of the week that Papyrus used to visit one of the mortal towns near where he and Sans had decided to reside, a snowy place called Snowdin. He told the demon before that he liked visiting the quiet town in order to raise the morale of the monsters living there, but there that no way that he could tell him the main reason he went back every week.

Finding his usual perch on top of an abandoned rooftop, Papyrus landed quietly, curling his wings around him as he peered into the building across the way. It was a restaurant of sorts, or was, back when the underground population was more lively. Inside, a lone fire elemental swept the floor, swaying along to music gently ebbing from the jukebox in the corner. His name was Grillby, at least that’s what Papyrus had gathered over the last couple of weeks from his visits. He used to be a bartender that ran his establishment every day without fail until everything happened in the Underground. Now, he took care of the monsters that stuck around: providing meals, heavy labor, and even babysitting when the other adults went to New Home for supplies.

With Grillby being such a kind and caring individual, Papyrus couldn’t help but form a small crush on him. The monster hit every one of his standards, and had many redeeming qualities that made him almost as amazing as Papyrus himself! It’s not like anything could come out of it, what with him being an angel and Grillby being a mortal, but he liked to dream every now and again. Besides, even if Papyrus couldn’t woo Grillby, he could at least watch over him and make sure he was okay, right? Gosh, he was so happy Sans never joined him on these runs; he would never hear the end of it!

A bell chimed as the front door opened, alerting Papyrus to the fire monster leaving the building. Papyrus chuckled at the sight of him-layered in so many scarves he couldn’t even see his flames, how cute! Dropping to the ground, Papyrus hurried after him. He fell into step beside the mortal, tilting his head to look at the other as tried to think of what to do; he had never been this close to Grillby before. Maybe he should engage him in conversation? Even if the other couldn’t talk back, it would be so utterly rude not to introduce himself.

“HELLO MORTAL! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS, IT’S GREAT TO MEET YOU! EVERYONE CALLS YOU GRILLBY, SO I ASSUME THAT’S YOUR NAME; HOPEFULLY IT’S NOT WRONG OF ME TO MAKE THAT ASSUMPTION.”

Grillby made no inclination of hearing the angel, his even pace never faltering as he kept walking forward.

“YOU NEVER REALLY TALK MUCH, BUT YOU DON’T SEEM TO BE MUTE FROM WHAT I CAN TELL. A MONSTER OF FEW WORDS, I LIKE THAT QUALITY OF YOURS! I ACTUALLY ADMIRE QUITE A BIT OF YOUR QUALITIES…-HEY WAIT!”

Papyrus ran after the elemental, following him off the path into the dense forest. “WOW, THAT WAS RUDE. I KNOW YOU CAN’T HEAR ME BUT YOU SHOULD AT LEAST PRETEND YOU CAN.”

The air was silent save for the snow crunching under Grillby’s boots as the two of them headed deeper into the forest. As the trees began to cluster closer together Papyrus found he had to pull his wings flush against him to avoid getting them caught in branches. Where could they be going? The monster in front of him marched onward with such purpose that Papyrus couldn’t help following, watching as Grillby dodged low branches and stepped over tree trunks effortlessly. After a while, Grillby’s footsteps slowed as they stepped out into a large clearing, seemingly untouched by anything else as smooth snow blanketed the entire area.

“WOW!” Papyrus gasped, “THIS IS AMAZING!”

Papyrus turned to address Grillby, only to find him gone. Stretching out his wings, Papyrus jumped, hovering in the air as he tried to locate the missing mortal. Luckily it didn’t take him too long, instantly spotting the lump of scarves and the rest of Grillby’s body resting on a bench. Swooping down low to land, Papyrus sat on the bench beside Grillby. He concentrated on the others thoughts, smiling softly as strong feelings of content and peace washed over him. Maybe this was where he came to rejuvenate himself after a rough day? 

Papyrus knew how tough it could be for the living to keep up their HoPe; he’s been witness to births of countless angels and demons after monsters Fell Down from despair. He even saw a few of those deaths happen in Snowdin, right in front of Grillby himself. He’s never felt one ounce of depression from the fire elemental though, only his enormous concern for others and a strong belief that things might get better for all of them in the Underground. Grillby was so strong, perhaps even stronger than Papyrus himself.

The thumping of his own SOUL surprised Papyrus, confused by sudden feelings of LOVE and longing for this lone monster. Gulping, he hovered his hand over Grillby’s, trying to gain the nerve to rest it on top. This was what lovers did, wasn’t it? Hold hands? Would Grillby accept him? Throwing caution to the wind, Papyrus closed his sockets as he pushed his hand down. He held his breath, waiting to come into the contact with the fiery hand of the elemental. Grillby would look over at him, the confusion that would be etched on his face would melt away into that open-faced smile he’d seen him wear when he talked to others. It would be romantic, just like what he always dreamed of!

Unfortunately, his fingers slammed against the wood, the sound of his bones clacking disrupting the silence. Papyrus looked down to see his hand had phased through the other, blurry against the sharp flames of Grillby’s hand. That’s right, both of them were in different worlds; they couldn’t interact. The angel sighed, spreading his wings over the back of the bench as he stretched. At least his presence would inspire Grillby to continue on the right path. In the end, if Papyrus couldn’t exist with the mortal, he could at least wish for the other’s happiness, and that was almost as good, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	7. Papby- Victorian AU with the trope Mate or Die (Pon Farr) **NONCON**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby picked a bad day to go outside by himself ***NONCON/RAPE***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: [ **13 & J Maybe? ** ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/167089781340/13-j-maybe) From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/166960968380/sesurescue-themanicmagician-supercalvin)  
> Pairing: Classic!Papby  
> Tags: noncon/Rape, Serial killer!Papyrus, Whore!Grillby, Mate or die (literally), slightly terrifying

The sharp clack of heels echoed on the otherwise silent street as Grillby ran, looking around frantically for a place to hide. He huffed as he tried to keep himself going, hands desperately working to keep his skirts up, wanting nothing more than to stop and get himself together. If he stopped though…no, he wouldn’t think about that.

He turned down an alleyway, risking a brief look over his shoulder for the glint of steel, or orange lights. Was it possible that he lost the other? God, he hoped so. He abandoned his heels as he traveled down the narrow side street, wincing as his feet erupted in pain. Of course it would be his luck that this particular street was wet, but honestly, Grillby would much rather walk through thousands of wet streets than risk being found by _him_.

He hopped quickly from foot to foot to try and balance out the burning. His angle was slightly off on one hop as his leg gave out from underneath him, sending him to the ground in a flutter of fabric. Grillby fought to free himself from the clutches of his dress, lamenting over the fact that the muddy street water would almost definitely taint it forever. He worked really hard to keep this dress clean to stay ahead of the other whores, but now he was just as dirty as the rest of them. What would his employer say? Could he possibly be fired over this? The elemental was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed the slow approach of footsteps.

“Hello, miss!”

Grillby’s SOUL ran cold as an unfamiliar voice rang out behind him. Despite his thoughts willing him to get up, to run as far and fast as he could, he was paralyzed by fear. Turning around slowly, Grillby let out a sob as the skeletal form he had previously only seen in wanted posters stood over him. The skeleton’s clothing was stained with dark brown splotches, and he casually held a butcher’s knife in his hand, as if it were a perfectly normal thing to do. His teeth were turned up in a permanent grin as he focused on the elemental, orange eyelights sparkling in his sockets.

The monster took a step towards Grillby, spurring the elemental into action. He fisted his hands into the bottom of his skirts as he dashed off further into the alleyway, ignoring the shocked calls from the skeleton behind him.

“Miss, where are you going?? The Great Papyrus only wants to kill you!”

Grillby ran as fast as his legs would take him, ignoring the ache in his muscles as he screamed for help. That was really him, wasn’t it? That was Papyrus the Slasher, in the flesh?! How did Grillby manage to mess up this bad? God, why did he choose tonight to go out alone! He took a turn off the main alley, hoping to throw off the skeleton, but to his despair, a tall chain link fence blocked the way. Running up to the obstruction, Grillby frantically dug his hands into the fence, lifting his body up off the ground. He got as far as about halfway up before a bony hand grabbed onto his leg and yanked him down to the ground. A soft swish through the air was the only warning he received before the butcher’s knife was thrust into the fence beside his head, effectively stopping him from attempting to move.

Papyrus brushed the back of his weapon hand against Grillby’s face, cooing softly to him. “You’re so fast, my dear! You’re meeting all of my standards, I can’t wait to chop you up!”

Grillby stayed silent, pushing himself back into the fence and away from the large knife. His legs shivered violently underneath him as he tried and failed to keep his cool, knowing that this was it, the end of his life. Unfortunately, Papyrus noticed.

“Oh, are you cold? Here, take my jacket!” The skeleton insisted, removing his outer layer from his body. Grillby shook his head, whining as he curled into himself. “Take it. Take. The. Jacket.”

Grillby shrieked as Papyrus grabbed the front of his dress, pulling him forward with enough strength to tear the fabric, exposing Grillby’s chest. “I TOLD YOU TO-wait…” Papyrus paused, eyelights honed in on the spot where Grillby’s flaming chest peeked out of the torn dress. “Are you…a man?”

“…Y-yes. I’m a man. I work d-down at the shipyard…as a whore.”

Papyrus took a step back, tapping the back of the blade to his mandible in thought. Grillby tried to keep himself composed, but on the inside alarms were going off in his head. _Get away from that man! That skeleton is going to kill you!_ What could he do though? He was caged in, trapped like a mouse. Even if he tried to duck under the skeleton to run back down the alleyway, it wouldn’t work. He was too slow, and the skeleton would catch him. He couldn’t rely on his strength to get him away from certain death, but perhaps…maybe he could use something else?

An idea came to Grillby, something that just might work if he could pull it off right. He tugged at the hole in his dress, pulling the material apart to expose himself more. As he hoped, Papyrus watched him, confusion written all over his face. “What are you doing?”  
  


“…Well, I f-figured that maybe Sir would like to try out a nice manwhore for himself? Everyone considers me the best one in town,” Grillby said. No one’s ever said that to him to be fair, but he did have quite a few customers come back to him. “Maybe if I satisfy you, you could let me go?”

Papyrus tilted his skull, narrowing his sockets in thought.  _God, please say yes, you creepy murderer, please,_  Grillby prayed, vowing to go to church more often if he escaped with his life.

“Okay! I want you to use your ass to satisfy me. And if you cant-” Papyrus swung his knife down to the ground, slamming it in between Grillby’s thighs. “Well, I think you understand the point, right?”

Grillby nodded, happy that he didn’t drink anything that day or it would be in a puddle underneath him. He slowly stood up, turning around to expose his backside to the serial killer. Between all of the running and being afraid, Grillby wondered briefly if he could even relax enough to get fucked in the first place.

Papyrus rested his head in the crook of Grillby’s neck, taking a deep sniff as he worked to get rid of his pants. “Wowie, your magic smells, it smells so wonderful,” He panted, rubbing something thick against Grillby’s puckered entrance. Fighting to keep down his sniffles, Grillby reached back behind him, taking the slimy dick into his hand and directing it towards his asshole. It was bigger than he would’ve thought, and he worried that maybe it wouldn’t fit. What would the skeleton do then?

Grillby let out a soft moan as Papyrus bit down on his neck, sinking his fangs into the flesh. At the same time, skeletal hands gripped his side, the knife’s cold steel against his stomach distracting him as Papyrus rammed his dick into the hilt. The skeleton groaned as he unlatched himself from Grillby’s neck, lapping at the stream of magic flowing out of the wounds. “Ohhh my gosh, you feel so good! And your taste, my it’s fantastic.”

Grillby held back tears as Papyrus began to thrust into him. He hated this, he hated it so much but…in the end, it was better to get raped if it meant he would escape with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	8. Papby-"Are you Drunk?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papy is a sad drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rittoh asked [ **92: “ Are you drunk? ” papby?**](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169641120320/92-are-you-drunk-papby) From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169351233610/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> Pairing: Papby (Papyrus x Grillby)
> 
> Tags: Drunk Papyrus, little fluffy <3

**“…Are you drunk?”** **  
**

Papyrus harrumphed, pulling at his scarf in an attempt to straighten it. Grillby stood by, watching in amusement as Papyrus managed to not only undo his scarf but somehow lose it in his shirt.

“I HAFF NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT GOOD SHIR.I AM COMPLE-hic-COMPLETELY SOBER!”

“…Right, and I’m the king of the underground.”

“OH MY GOD, WHAT?!!” Papyrus shouted, stepping close to Grillby and squinting at him. “WHEN DID YOU BECOME KING FLUFFYBUNS–WAIT, YOU’RE NOT HIM AT ALL!”

“…” Grillby sighed, leaning forward to kiss Papyrus on his forehead. “…Better be lucky you’re so cute. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Grillby put his arm around Papyrus’ shoulders, pulling him in close so that he could support the other. He carefully guided Papyrus towards the bedroom, taking a wide path around the couch and end table so they wouldn’t fall. The entire time Papyrus babbled to him, giggling so much that whatever he was trying to say was lost in translation.

After what seemed like forever, he finally made it to the bed, picking Papyrus up and placing him on the plush mattress. He went to pull away but found that Papyrus had a firm grip on him, keeping him rooted to the spot.

“GRILLBEEEE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” Papyrus slurred into his neck.

“…To get medicine for you. You’re going to have a nasty hangover in the morning.”

Apparently, this wasn’t the right answer, and Grillby felt a cold sensation on his neck as Papyrus sobbed loudly. “NOOOO DONT LEAVE ME!”

Grillby weighed his options carefully as he considered the weeping skeleton. If he gave in, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get up for the rest of the night. The lights would stay on the whole night, his book would go unfinished, and he wouldn’t be able to get a head start on cooking in the morning to help relieve Papyrus’ hangover. But on the other hand, if he got up, Papyrus would cry more…

He’s going to be the death of me, Grillby thought to himself as he carefully climbed into bed beside Papyrus, balancing precariously on the edge. He maneuvered himself so that he was on his side, cuddling his sobbing boyfriend into his chest. “…I’m not going to go anywhere, I promise,” He said, reaching up to rub the back of Papyrus’ skull.

Papyrus’ sobs gradually decreased in volume as Grillby soothed him, turning into small hiccups. After a while he began purring softly, cuddling closer as he fell asleep.

Grillby listened to the soft sounds of Papyrus’ SOUL beat, smiling as he nuzzled his face into the top of his skull. “…Good night, Papyrus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	9. Underfell!Papyrus/Underswap!Grillby - You're cute when you're angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Edge just doesn't learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I missed this guy in my uploading, oops!
> 
> Overdoseofadrenaline asked: [ **47 "you're cute when you're angry"**](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/170099719130/47-youre-cute-when-youre-angry-from-the) **(From the prompt meme) pairing: UF Papy x US Grillby** From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169351233610/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> Pairing: Underfell!Papyrus x Underswap!Grillby (Papby) -Edge/Swirlby
> 
> Tags: A singular daddy kink reference, allusions to dom/sub relationship
> 
> Suggested Reading to enjoy this drabble to it's fullest: [ A Sweet Treat ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11907717), [ Chapter 5 of this work ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12118404/chapters/27482847), and [ Chapter 20 (Petplay) of the Kinktober Series ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12192612/chapters/28277982) (Warning: This chapter is Papysansby)
> 
> TL;DR - Swirlby’s a massive sub and dubcon’ed Edge into fucking him, but Edge realized he was totes into it. Later on Swirlby ends up finding his way into Underfell and now lives there

Swirlby tapped his fingers against the wooden top of the small pastry stand, letting out a sigh.

It had only been a few months since he came to where his slouchy, Orange Papyrus called ‘Underfell’, yet already he was starting to feel the homesickness ebbing into his being. It wasn’t like he hated this universe or anything; his Daddy (the nickname he gave for the Papyrus of this world) was perfectly hospitable, and Sans was nothing but helpful and horny, his favorite combination. The two of them convinced Muffet to let him tend to the pastry stand she ran (since for some reason she had the same role as him in this universe? He didn’t quite understand, no matter how many times they explained it to him), and it was nice, comfortable even, but…

“Where are all the hot guys~?” Swirlby groaned, flopping over on the stand dramatically. It wasn’t like he needed to find anyone to fool around with, but where was the eye candy? The muscles? The sweat? Everyone in this universe always seemed to keep to themselves and out of sight, and even the one or two monsters that actually visited the stand were never interested in idle chatter, just paying and leaving with no interaction whatsoever. Swirlby understood that this universe was brutal and people fought to stay alive but damn, could not one monster be arsed to show a little leg or something?

“SWIRLBY!”

Swirlby sat up, turning his head at the sound of the voice. His grin spread across his face; he knew that tone and those heels anywhere. “Daddy~” he sighed, watching as Papyrus stomped over to the stand. He looked pissed, which was Swirlby’s favorite expression on him. A pang of excitement throbbed through his body, watching as Papyrus stopped in front of his stand, looming over him with his hands on his hips.

He made a show of slipping his swirly glasses down slightly and roving his eyes up and down Papyrus’ body. “What can I do for you, handsome~?”

“What you can do is tell me why  _THIS_ –” He pulled out a small container– “is filled with rocks!”

Swirlby tilted his head, moving closer to examine the container. He took it from Papyrus’ hand, turning it over to gaze at the contents. ”Oh~! Those aren’t rocks, dear, it’s rock candy.” He giggled.

Papyrus gave an exasperated sigh as his hands clenched and unclenched at his side. “Why,” he started, with an edge to his voice, “Is there rock candy in my lunch container?”

“Because it’s delicious? And I made it with my own two hands so it’s filled with love too~.”

“I don’t require love!” Papyrus spat. “I require a healthy meal to keep my energy up while I’m patrolling, and you’re sabotaging that!”

“I think my rock candy is pretty healthy; it is locally-made and organic, after all~.”

“Locally–are you kidding me?!”

Swirlby rested his head in his hands, listening to Papyrus rant on nutrition and health. He watched the red blush slowly form on Papyrus’ face, a common thing that happened when he got too deep into an argument. God, it was just so–”Cute~.”

Papyrus paused, narrowing his sockets. “What.”

“Cute. **You’re cute when you’re angry** ~,” Swirlby said, standing up long enough to plant a smooch on the side of Papyrus’ cheekbone. “Very cute.”

It was silent as Papyrus slowly brought his hand up to his face, stunned by the action. Spotting the perfect opportunity to tease Papyrus a little, Swirlby leaned forward, reaching a hand out to caress the top of his iliac crests. “Since you have to go and make a new lunch anyway, maybe the two of us can have some fun~?”

Papyrus reacted quickly, grabbing Swirlby’s hand and twisting it around his back. Swirlby bit back a moan as Papyrus moved closer so that their mouths were almost touching. “You better be ready to get punished for your little food stunt when we get back.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way~.” Swirlby grinned, closing the gap to press their mouths together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	10. Papby Truth or Dare - "It would be highly irrational for you to say yes, but I'd love it if you did."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby gets invited to the skeleton house for a sleepover, and things spiral out of control with a party game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from my Raffle for 400 followers, where I asked people to send in a prompt from a choice of several prompt memes and a fictional made up title. This one was sent in by Soloshikigami! [ You can find it here on tumblr! ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/175540815451/truth-or-dare-this-is-the-first-prompt-of-six-from)
> 
> Prompt: “It would be highly irrational for you to say yes, but I’d love it if you did”  
> Title: Truth or Dare  
> Other Comments: "You are awesome and amazing and omg huge, huge grats hun!" -Thank you so much Solo <3
> 
> Tags: Make-outs, light touching, truth or dare, drinking, background Alphyne

Grillby wasn’t...entirely sure why he was at the skeleton household that evening. Sans had invited him over for ‘nothing special’: some booze, a little bit of ‘chillaxing’, and the promise of some hardcore punnage. It had been awhile since he actually hung out with his favorite patron/friend(?) and, other than the puns, everything else sounded great to Grillby. 

He had headed over to Sans’s place after his last patron left the bar and, upon arriving, realized that the nice evening he had been promised had, in fact, been a setup for a sleepover with Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus. Since Grillby wasn’t a fan of deception and tricks, he had been intent on leaving and banning Sans from his restaurant for at least a week, but Papyrus had begged him to stay. The worst part was that he used the puppy-dog look, something that Grillby could never resist.

_ Why did his crush have to be so cute? _

So Grillby sat on the couch and watched the others get progressively drunker the night went on. At least Sans had the foresight to remember Grillby’s drink of choice, passing him a flask of lighter fluid shortly after he arrived. Despite that, he still felt out of place in his suit while the others pranced around in various forms of sleepwear attire, so he took off his jacket and waistcoat to fit in. Unfortunately, it didn’t quite relax him as much as he thought, and yet again he wondered why he had actually been invited. 

From what Sans had told him, Papyrus had sleepovers quite often with Undyne, and now the Royal Scientist since she and the Captain were dating. It seemed strange to invite Grillby, a mere distant friend of a sibling, and even stranger to invite him a few days after he finally talked to Sans about his growing infatuation with his younger brother. Coincidence? Did Sans tell Papyrus? Grillby glanced over at Sans, who was fast asleep. 

“GRILLBY, SANS, STOP SLACKING OFF OVER THERE,” Papyrus suddenly shouted, startling Grillby. His flames took on a questioning tilt as he gave his full attention to Papyrus, whose attire of choice seemed to be a short tank top and shorts. Beside him, Sans sat up with a distinct popping of his joints.

“‘uzzup?” He mumbled groggily. 

“WE’RE GOING TO BE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE! COME OVER HERE.”

Grillby hesitantly approached the half-circle, avoiding the curious stares of Undyne and the Royal Scientist as he took a seat directly across from them. Sans took a seat to his right, instantly laying on his back with his feet toward the middle, and Papyrus sat to his left to complete the circle. 

After placing an empty wine bottle in the middle, Papyrus clapped his hands together. “WE ALL KNOW THE RULES OF TRUTH OR DARE HERE, RIGHT?”

Grillby nodded along with the rest of them. The game was fairly straightforward, and although he wasn’t entirely sure of the function of the bottle here, he was sure that he would figure it out before it came around to him. Hopefully. 

“OKAY THEN, I’LL START FIRST!” Papyrus leaned over and grasped the bottle, giving it a few practice turns before twisting it and letting go. The bottle spun freely, slowing to a stop right in front of Undyne. She grinned, exposing all of her teeth as she looked at Papyrus expectantly. 

“UNDYNE, TRUTH OR DARE?”

“Dare, of course!” She roared. “Gimme something good!”

“OKAY, I DARE YOU TO...KISS YOUR GIRLFRIEND.”

“UFUFUFU, You bet I will!” Grillby watched as Undyne turned and grabbed the Royal Scientist, pulling her close so that she was in Undyne’s arms. “Pucker up, babe!”

They kissed briefly, but with passion, and when they were done both of their faces were red. The Royal Scientist shuffled back to her spot with heavy breaths, and Undyne leaned forward, grabbing the bottle with a vice grip. “Ready, punks?!”

Before they could respond Undyne viciously spun the bottle. Grillby couldn’t say that he had ever seen something go so fast, and he swore that the bottle had slightly singed the carpet underneath it. 

Eventually, the bottle began to slow and finally landed on Sans. “...It’s your turn,” Grillby supplied helpfully, knowing that at that angle Sans wouldn’t be able to see it.

“oh, yeah?”

“...Y--” “Yeah punk! Truth or dare?!” Undyne asked, cutting Grillby off.

“hmm....think i’m gonna go with truth.”

Undyne sucked her teeth. “I should’ve expected that.” She sat back in thought for a few seconds before snapping her fingers. “Ah! I got it. Do you ever do  _ any _ of your fucking sentry work?”

“nope.”

“You little--!”

Grillby tensed as the thrum of magic cut through the air like a knife. Undyne had summoned one of her many spears and was in the middle of thrusting it towards Sans when Papyrus sprung into action, placing himself between them with his hands raised. “THERE WILL BE NO STABBINGS OR DUSTINGS OF MY BROTHER TONIGHT AT MY SLUMBER PARTY, NO MATTER HOW MUCH HE DESERVES IT,” He added, side-eyeing his brother disdainfully.

“my hero,” Sans called from the ground, tossing out a thumbs-up.

“You’re not worth the paperwork anyway,” Undyne muttered, dispelling her weapon. She relaxed against her girlfriend and Papyrus took his seat again, tossing Grillby an apologetic glance. Grillby shrugged; it wasn’t the first time Sans had been deserving of a smackdown in his presence, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

“YOUR TURN, SANS. WILL YOU ACTUALLY GET UP TO SPIN PROPERLY?”

“nah.” Sans stuck out a slippered foot and nudged his heel against the bottle. The momentum was barely enough to push it in a circle, and it stopped on Papyrus before even completing a full rotation. “did it finish, grillbz?”

Grillby nodded, flames crackling in amusement. Sans really was too lazy for his own good. “...It stopped on your brother.”

“great. truth or dare, paps?”

“YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT I AM ALLERGIC TO PICKING TRUTH.”

“right, sorry i forgot. i dare you to...let me sleep,” He punctuated the last bit with a yawn for emphasis, one Grillby instantly recognized as fake. 

Papyrus was also not fooled. “SANS!”

“ok ok, i dare you to let grillbz sit in your lap for the rest of the game.”

“WHAT?!” “...What?” The two asked in unison. Sans chuckled.

“you know the rules, get to it.”

Grillby glanced at Papyrus from the corner of his eye, his flames turning a bit blue at the edges. Papyrus seemed to be in a similar state of embarrassment; his cheekbones were lightly dusted in an orange blush and his hands gripped his shorts nervously. Well, it was a dare, so with a muttered apology Grillby got up and took a seat in Papyrus’s lap. Whether on instinct or something else entirely, Papyrus automatically wrapped his arms around Grillby’s middle.

“...Um.” Grillby could feel his flames flare out from the unintended intimacy of the act, and he knew from the giggling in front of him that it hadn’t gone unnoticed.  He looked over to his right, hoping to get some sort of read on Sans and what the hell he was thinking, but to his surprise, the skeleton was gone. The only sign that Sans had been there was a slight outline of his form in the carpet and a discarded slipper upturned near the edge of the couch. Did he just...roll away? Luckily Grillby couldn’t dwell on it for too long; Papyrus had caught his attention again with a slight gasp.

“O-OH, I APOLOGIZE! I’M NOT SURE WHAT CAME OVER ME.” Papyrus was so close that Grillby could feel the currents of magic coming from Papyrus’s skull with each word, and it took everything in him not to react to it. “PLEASE PARDON ME, I HAVE TO GET AROUND YOU TO SPIN.”

After a somewhat awkward maneuver, Papyrus spun the bottle and it landed on the Royal Scientist. She seemed just as surprised by this. “A-ah, it’s, um, my turn!”

“INDEED, IT IS. WHAT WILL IT BE, ALPHYS?”

“T-truth!”

“WHAT’S YOUR...FAVORITE ANIME?”

“Well, th-that’s easy! It has to, like, has to be Mew Mew Kissy Cutie!” She proclaimed proudly. “Well, wa-wait, Our Villian University is, like, good too…” She curled in on herself with a sigh as she thought, and Grillby took the moment to relax. 

At least he tried to, but it was intoxicating being in Papyrus’s hold, and he was sure that actually being intoxicated wasn’t helping matters. Grillby wouldn’t have called Papyrus warm by any means, but there was something about his aura that just projected warmth and safety like a fireplace. To add onto it all, he had a smell that Grillby just couldn’t place, something unique to him that was pleasing. It would have been oh so easy to just relax into the arms around him, but he knew if he did he’d end up doing something he regretted, like professing his love or gently kissing over those smooth, bony fingertips.

Unfortunately, Papyrus noticed his light squirming. “Are you uncomfortable?” He whispered into the side of Grillby’s flames, moving his hands so that they were at Grillby’s sides. He began to lightly massage them, and Grillby let out a rough moan, clapping his hand over his mouth quickly after in mortification. Papyrus just chuckled softly without stopping.

The Royal Scientist coughed, catching their attention. “I--uh, I decided that I would go with Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, after all.”

“A GOOD CHOICE!” Papyrus answered as his voice returned to its usual volume. “GO AHEAD AND SPIN.”

She stared at the two of them a little longer before spinning. 

“U-uh…” Alphys scratched her head. The bottle had landed on Papyrus, but Grillby was still in his lap as well. “I guess I’ll, um, I’ll pick Grillby?”

Grillby sat up slightly in surprise. “...Hm…” He hadn’t played this game since he was younger, but if he recalled correctly even then he tended to pick truth. However...he kind of felt like making a good impression with Papyrus’s friends. “...Dare.”

The Royal Scientist gasped. “Oh! Okay, uh, I dare you to--”

“Wait, Alphy come here a sec.” Undyne whispered something Grillby couldn’t hear, but from the resounding squeal it produced he couldn’t imagine it was anything good. 

“OOOHHHHH, ThANK you Undyne!” She turned back to Grillby with a devious smirk. “I dare you to kiss Papyrus!”

Damn, how was he supposed to worm his way out of this one? He wanted to kiss Papyrus, but wasn’t that going a little far for the game? It was, right? “...Uhh, I think--”  Grillby cut himself off with a barely-contained groan as Papyrus’s fingertips danced down the length of his bare back. When had Papyrus wormed his hands underneath his shirt?!

“I know we barely know each other and  **it would be irrational for you to say yes, but** \--” Papyrus rested his head against the back of Grillby’s neck and for a second Grillby could’ve swore he felt something cold, wet, and slimy(???)--” **I’d love it if you did** .”

_ Fuck. _ Losing the last bit of control he had, Grillby quickly swiveled in Papyrus’s hold. His flames flared out high as he finally, finally pressed his mouth to Papyrus’s teeth. His arms wrapped around Papyrus’s lower spinal column to rest on his clothed pelvis. After a fleeting moment of Papyrus’s arms hovering above him with uncertainty, they settled on the swell of his flames just below his belt. 

Grillby distantly heard the two girls whoop behind him but he ignored it in favor of Papyrus who let out a breathless sigh. Their tongues met in a collision of hot to cold, and Grillby couldn’t believe how well their magic sparked together. His hands tightened around Papyrus from the shock of pleasure, and he felt Papyrus’s sharp fingertips poke him through his clothing. It was good to know he wasn’t the only one affected by all this.

He lost track of how much time they spend making out but eventually, he had to pull back for oxygen. His chest heaved from exertion as he brushed a hand over his now deeply-tinted flames. “...Wow, you’re pretty good at this.”

“THANK YOU,” Papyrus tittered, “BUT YOU’VE BARELY SCRATCHED THE SURFACE OF MY SKILLS. MAYBE OUR NEXT GAME SHOULD BE SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN?”


	11. Swap!Papby No Smoke Without Fire: Think you can take one more, sweet thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swirlby and his Honey explore more kinks together; this time it is oviposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from my Raffle for 400 followers, where I asked people to send in a prompt from a choice of several prompt memes and a fictional made up title. This one was sent in by Megalotrashy! 
> 
> Prompt: “Think you can take one more, sweet thing?"  
> Title: No Smoke Without Fire
> 
> Tags: Oviposition, vibrators, bottom Swirlby (Grillby), kink exploration, handjobs, stuffing toys up someone’s ass, overstimulation, Underswap!Grillby named Swirlby (because why not), Underswap!Papyrus named Papyrus

“y’mind if I smoke?”

“Nei- _ah!-_ ther of us has lungs, Dearie~” Swirlby ground out.

“fair point. figured i’d ask.”

Swirlby barely noticed the sound of the match striking the box, but soon smelled the thick scent of smoke. He opened his eyes a smidge, noting the wispy trails from the cigarette floating into the air. He wanted to focus on that, to get lost in the lazy spirals and loosely-defined shapes, but it was a wasted effort. There was no way he’d be able to focus on anything other the uncomfortable pressure of the sex toys lovingly shoved up his ass by his boyfriend.

He closed his eyes and shifted his hips, wincing when the action produced an unrecognizable reaction of toys adjusting to his body. It was weird, having something in his ass that just sort of...sat there instead of pounding him. He supposed it wouldn’t have been  _too_ different from having a plug inside him, but at least that usually had a defined shape he could get used to. It seemed like every time Swirlby so much as thought about moving the egg toys would shift inside him, occupying a slightly different space to keep his nerves on their toes.

“How many are inside me again, Honey? It feels like there’s at least a dozen~!” He said, breaking off into a soft moan when the toys moved again.

“hmmm, only three so far.”

Swirlby gave him an incredulous look. “ _only~??_ ”

“shh, shh.” Papyrus brushed a hand over the flames where his abdomen would be, humming softly to help him calm down. Swirlby found himself arching up into the touch, and after a few strokes along his flames he felt himself actually relaxing. “so, how does it feel?”

“Like there's something stuck in my ass~,” Swirlby replied with a laugh. “Not that I'm judging you or anything, but is this really doing it for you~? It doesn’t seem really sexy.”

“hmm.” Papyrus let out a soft sound as his hand explored more of Swirlby’s flames seemingly in thought. He skirted past the burning center of Swirlby’s core, moving further down to trace small circles around the base of his cock. Swirlby let out a gasp as one of Papyrus’s fingers began to feel around his entrance.

This went on for some time until Swirlby decided to speak up. “Hmm~?”

“oh, sorry. i got lost in your sexy moans.” Papyrus pushed in a second finger, smirking when Swirlby responded with a loud groan. “god, hearing you struggle with all those toys is so fucking hot.”

“So you’re a sadist?” Swirlby asked.

“i just like having a little bit of control, is all. that and pushing you to your limits. speaking of which...” Papyrus trailed off as he wiggled his phalanges against Swirlby’s walls. “you still have a fair bit of room in you. **think you can take one more, sweet thing?** ”

Swirlby blushed bright blue, covering his mouth with his hand to mask how much Papyrus’s words affected him. He could take two dicks and now several vibrators with barely a blink, but of course he was such a softie when it came to affectionate pet names. Struggling to keep his overflowing feelings in check, Swirlby settled for a hesitant nod.

Papyrus turned to the nightstand, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray before picking up another egg. He doused it in Swirlby’s special lube, and then he maneuvered Swirlby so that one leg was over his shoulder. “if it gets too much use your safeword, okay?”

“I know that~!” Swirlby insisted, his voice a mere muffle under his roaring flames. He forced his body to try and relax, biting down on his hand as the toy was slowly pushed inside.

“and it’s all in, good job,” Papyrus cooed, pressing his teeth against Swirlby’s legs lovingly. “how are you feeling?”

“I’m good, good,” Swirlby answered breathlessly. “All green here~.” As long as he focused on Papyrus and not on how the toys rubbed against his sweet spot _just_ right, but of course he didn’t vocalize that. “What’s next?”

“well, i think you deserve a reward for all your hard work.” Papyrus’s fingers wrapped around Swirlby’s length and he gave an experimental squeeze. “oh, wait, before i forget.”

Swirlby raised his head, a question on the tip of his flames when suddenly the vibrators buzzed to life inside him. “AaaaAAAHH!” He threw his head back as his body was assaulted with pleasure, unintentionally thrusting up into Papyrus’s waiting hand. His own hands blindly grabbed at the closest thing to him, and he felt his fingers tear holes into the material as his flames whipped out of control.

Underneath the cacophony of deafening crackles and roars, Swirlby barely perceived fervent whispering in front of him. Cracking open an eye, he looked at Papyrus. He couldn’t recall a time that he had seen Papyrus so exhilarated; his cheeks were flushed such a delightful orange that brought out the small freckles he denied he had, and his eye-lights flickered wildly between Swirlby’s face and his hand working to bring Swirlby to the height of pleasure. His other hand never left Swirlby’s leg, softly caressing it as he went. Even though Papyrus didn’t have lips to read, Swirlby could instantly tell that he was whispering sweet nothings and praise for him, making his SOUL swoon.

“Pa~...ahh, feels so good..!” Swirlby moaned out, unwittingly letting out a large cloud of white smoke from his mouth as he did. Between the vibrations and Papyrus’s hand, he was quickly losing control of himself.

Papyrus noticed, smiling as he moved his hand from Swirlby’s leg to his core. He scratched at it before pressing down lightly. Swirlby cried out as he felt the toys shift in him again, and with horror, he realized that one was starting to come out. “W-wait! If you do that--”

“it’ll come out?” Papyrus smirked. “that’s the idea, babe. go ahead and push; i promise it’ll feel amazing.”

Lava tears pooled in the corners of Swirlby’s eyes as he did as Papyrus directed, and pleasure washed over him as the first egg toy left his body, stretching his hole wonderfully as it did. `

“fuck, that’s so hot,” Papyrus whispered to himself. “okay, three more left, you got this.”

Swirlby worked his magic to expel the toys, noticing how _fantastic_ it felt with Papyrus’s hand still stimulating his stiff shaft. God, he’d have to do this more often if the pleasure was _this_ good!

He managed to push out two more vibrators, feeling his magic grow tauter with each one, but he quickly realized he had a problem. “Umm~ Papy…”

“huh? what’s up?”

“The last one is stuck, I think~,” Swirlby admitted sheepishly.

“ok, that’s easy, i’ll just grab it with magic.” The familiar thrum of Papyrus’s magic washed over Swirlby like an old friend as it grabbed hold of the egg inside. “alright, now to just carefully pull it out. on the count of three, alright? one, two…”

Swirlby’s mouth opened in a silent scream as Papyrus’s magic forcefully pulled the toy out of him. He came hard, toes clenching together and dick throbbing as he released shot after shot of hot lava cum onto himself and Papyrus.

When he finally came down from his high Swirlby shakily extracted his leg from Papyrus and sat up, assessing the damage from their session. The sheets were a mess, as per their usual, and Papyrus’s hoodie was an entirely different story. There were spots where his cum had singed the material, leaving it more of a burnt orange color, but upon further examination, Swirlby noticed small, finger-sized holes near the shoulder.

“Oh no~! I ruined your clothes!”

Papyrus tilted his head to look down at where Swirlby had indicated. “oh, this? isn’t a big deal; i’ll just get muffet to make me a new one.”

Swirlby frowned, not entirely convinced. “Are you sure~? I can persuade her if it’s too much--”

“i promise, it’s fine. more importantly, how are you? sore anywhere?”

“Hm…” Swirlby went to stand, only to let out a hiss of pain. “A little, but nothing more than usual with our session~. Some fire tea should heal me right up.”

“i’ll get right on that, but just one more thing: did you enjoy it?” Papyrus asked.

“Let’s put it this way: I will be quite disappointed if we never do this again~.”

Papyrus laughed, swooping down to pepper Swirlby’s face in light, skeleton kisses.


	12. 100 word drabble 1 (Papysansby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Grillby try out some new fashion, and Sans finds that he really likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Papysansby (Papyrus x Grillby x Sans)
> 
> Prompt (From Accidentalfeelfest): Pap and Grillby both wearing leather jackets and sunglasses, and Sans falling head over heels.
> 
> Tags: sfw
> 
> Tumblr post [ HERE ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/176463517069/100-word-drabble-1-of-5)

Sans rubbed his sockets, wondering if it was just an odd effect of watching an old human film after midnight. Papyrus and Grillby stood in front of him, both dressed in matching black leather jackets and aviator shades. Somehow the look fit both of them???

He knew that Papyrus could pull off whatever he wanted to wear, but he couldn’t have imagined how hot Grillby looked in leather.

“HEY BABE, LET’S BLOW THIS POPSICLE STAND,” Papyrus said, tossing a bisicle haphazardly in Grillby’s direction. He looked at Sans with a grin. “ARE YOU COMING?”

Sans nodded; of course, he was.


	13. 100 word drabble 2 (Papby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus reaches his limit for going without physical touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Papby (Papyrus/Grillby, but can be read as platonic)
> 
> Prompt (given by me): Touch-starved Papyrus
> 
> Tags: sfw
> 
> Tumblr post [ HERE ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/176463808155/100-word-drabbles-2-of-5)

“GRILLBYYYYY…” Papyrus stood over Grillby hesitantly, gripping the bottom of his shirt in his phalanges. He didn’t like to bother Grillby on the rare days off, but he was at his limit.

Grillby looked up from his book with a questioning look. “[Yes]?” He crackled in that soft way that Papyrus liked.

“I NEED...CAN WE...CUDDLE?”

Grillby nodded, and Papyrus quickly plopped himself in Grillby’s lap, wrapping his arms around Grillby’s torso and placing his face into the gentle flames. He sighed happily as he nuzzled closer, feeling Grillby adjust slightly before bringing his book back up around him.


	14. 100 word drabble 3 (Papby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their first time, Papyrus discovers something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to image this prompt is like a one night stand or something for these two, something casual and fun. 
> 
> Pairing: Papyrus x Grillby (Papby)
> 
> Prompt (Given by Undertailsoulsex): Papyrus discovers Grillby’s core
> 
> tags: suggestive, implied sex
> 
> Tumblr post [ HERE ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/176464095851/100-word-drabbles-3-of-5)

Grillby groaned as Papyrus’s teeth left his neck, lifting his arms at Papyrus’s insistence so that his shirt could be taken off.

“OH, WHAT’S THIS?” Papyrus asked breathlessly, running a phalange down the star-shaped scar on Grillby’s torso.

“...My core, it’s very sensitive.” He held back a gasp as Papyrus prodded the mark harder with a wicked look in his eye.

“WOWIE, YOU’RE WEREN’T KIDDING.” Papyrus kissed his mouth before pushing him back onto the bed, climbing over and sitting on top of him. “MY PELVIC BONES ARE ALSO SENSITIVE, I WONDER IF WE CAN USE THIS TO OUR ADVANTAGE?”


	15. 100 word drabble 4 (Papby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Grillby find a hot place to take a vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Papby (Papyrus x Grillby)
> 
> Prompt (given by Undertailsoulsex) Papyrus and Grillby go on a vacation to a volcano
> 
> Tags:sfw, please imagine Grillby shirtless and in a pair of board shorts, maybe even a surfboard tucked under his arm
> 
> Tumblr post [ HERE ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/176464388968/100-word-drabbles-4-of-5)

“WOWIE, IT SURE IS...TOASTY HERE.” Papyrus commented, wiping away the soot that kept sticking to his bones. He wasn’t sure why he agreed to a vacation at a volcano of all places. The temperature was hotter than his bones were used to, dirt and soot kept blowing at him from all directions, and worst of all, there was no signal! How was he supposed to Instagram this?!

He turned back to complain, only to stop short. Grillby’s flames rose questioningly as he smiled, looking happier than Papyrus had seen him before.

Maybe he could deal with this for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please consider checking out the other Prompt Works in the Series!


End file.
